The Jack
by Cooala
Summary: This is a prequel to my story Meet The Sullivans. Read that one first, though, to get to know the characters a little better. The Sullivan sisters take on a case that are very similar to the Ripper murders in London. No Sam and Dean, sorry.


This is a prequel to my story Meet The Sullivans, you should read that one before this, to understand who the characters are. Dean and Sam are not in this story. If you want to know what the characters look like, check out my profile.

* * *

**The Jack**

**September 30****th****, 2006**

It was a dark night in New York City. On one of the more famous hooker streets, walked a skinny, blonde woman.

Her name was Elizabeth Stride. She was 23 years old, very pale and obviously on drugs. She wore a short, red skirt and a tight, black top, that showed a lot of cleavage. Her blonde hair was tangled and dirty and she was staggering on the street.

Suddenly she began to freeze. Her breath came out in white puffs and her arms got goosebumps all over them. She looked around on the almost empty street, seeing no one but other hookers. Elizabeth shuddered and then started to walk home.

When she walked through an alley she thought she heard someone following her. She turned around, but didn't see anyone. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk, when suddenly an excruciating pain erupted from her stomach.

She tried to scream, but couldn't get a word out. Blood started to gash out from wounds on her stomach and her throat. Elizabeth tried to see what was happening, but she couldn't see anything before everything went black.

**October 28****th****, 2006**

**Arizona POV**

I looked up from the computer in the library when Rose and Dakota walked up to me. Rose sat down next to me, while Dakota put her hand on my chair and looked at the screen from behind me.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I've found a hunt for us." I said and clicked a link, "Four victims so far. All prostitutes."

"And?" Dakota asked, "Why do you think this is our kind of gig?"

"There's a witness that saw the last victim die. She said that the murdered just disappeared, like 'poof'."

"This sounds like "Jack the Ripper"." Rose said after reading the articles.

"Yeah, I know."

"How?" Dakota asked.

"The way the victims died. The throats were cut and the way the stomachs were mutilated. The ovaries were taken from the last three vics." I said.

"Sounds like a fanatic." Dakota said, "Some stupid ass motherfucker who wants to repeat the murders."

"Except the witness saw the murderer just disappear out of thin air."

"Fine. Let's go and check it out." Dakota said and walked out of the library.

I looked at Rose, who smiled at me.

"Let's go and kick some ghost ass." Rose said and then followed Dakota out.

I closed down the computer and followed my sister and friend to the car.

**November 3****rd****, 2006**

**Dakota POV**

When we had gotten to New York, Rose and I got dressed into our FBI suits and then left to the NYPD. I didn't really like the idea to walk into the NYPD with fake badges, but we had to do it to be able to get our information. Arizona stayed at the motel and researched a little more.

Rose and I got to the police department and walked up to the information desk. We took out our badges and showed the lady by the desk.

"I'm Agent Shepherd and this is Agent Weir." I said and pocketed my badge, "We're here for the Ripper-murders."

"Oh, okay." the lady said, "I'll go and get the man in charge of the case."

I looked at Rose when the lady left.

"I don't like this." I said.

"I know." Rose said and stood straighter when the lady returned with an older, tall man.

"Hello." the man said and shook hands with Rose and me, "I'm officer Ferguson, follow me."

We followed the policeman to a small office and then sat down by his desk, opposite him.

"So, what can I do for you?" Ferguson asked.

"Well, Ferguson." I said and leaned forward a bit, "You could give us your case files."

"Of course." Ferguson said and handed over the files to me.

I gave Rose the files and looked at Ferguson.

"And another good thing for us, would be to see the bodies."

"Yes. Of course. And, I'm pretty sure my boss would like to talk to you. We're going to cooperate as much as you want."

"Well, I really hope so." I said with a quick, faked smile.

"So, does the bureau have any leads?" Ferguson asked.

"We're not at liberty to discuss that just yet." Rose said, while reading the files, "We have to follow protocol."

"The other agents we've worked with told us right away."

"Well, the other agents didn't follow protocol." I said, "So, the bodies?"

"Yeah, they're at the morgue. Well, follow me."

We followed Ferguson to the morgue and was allowed to take a look at the victims. Rose had to walk out of the morgue, and I have to admit, the sight wasn't really pretty. Ferguson looked at me while I looked at the bodies.

"Your partner doesn't seem to have the stomach for this." he said.

"She's not used to it." I said and pulled the cover over the body.

"And you are? I'm sorry, but the two of you are pretty young. How did you even get this case?"

"Persuasion." I said and looked up, "So, the witness?"

"Is a drug-addicted prostitute. I don't believe in her. I mean, just disappear like 'poof'? She's just some crazy-ass hooker."

Rose and I got back to the motel and tossed the case file to Arizona as soon as we got inside the room. Arizona read through the file and then looked up at us with big eyes.

"I know our next victims name." she said.

**November 9****th****, 2006**

Mary Jane Kelly strapped on her high-heels and grabbed her purse. She turned around and looked at the customer.

"Bye." she said.

"Yeah, get the fuck out of here." the customer said.

Jane nodded and then walked out of the motel room. Mary Jane Kelly was a tall, skinny woman, with long, messy, ginger hair, green eyes and very pale skin. She was a drug-addicted prostitute, who hated her life.

Jane walked down the street. It was an early evening, but it was still dark outside. Jane pulled her coat closer and put her hands down her pockets.

She turned her head when she thought she heard someone walking closely behind her, but no one was there. She furrowed her brows and started to walk a little faster.

Jane reached her apartment building and unlocked the front door. She walked up the stairs to her apartment and unlocked that door as well. She walked inside and locked the door after her.

She shuddered when the hallway got very cold, the lights began to flicker and her breath came out in white puffs.

"What the fuck?" she murmured and hanged off her coat and then turned around into her apartment.

Jane's eyes widened when she saw a very pale man looking at her. Jane screamed when a knife came flying towards her.

"Hey, fuck-face!"

A gunshot was heard and the pale man disappeared. Jane turned around quickly and saw three women standing behind her. One of them was tall and blonde, one was short and brunette and the third was tall and brunette.

"Who are you? What was that? What the fuck just happened?" Jane started to ramble on.

The tall blonde one, who hold a shotgun, walked up to Jane and grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on. We'll explain when we come somewhere safe."

**Arizona POV**

We got to the motel after a lot of complaining and questions from Mary Jane. Mary Jane glared at us when we got inside the room and Rose, Dakota and myself started to salt the windows and the doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing? Who the fuck are you?"

"Okay, just calm down." Rose said, "We're going to explain everything now."

"Please, sit." I said and pointed at one of the beds.

Mary Jane sat down, but kept glaring at us. Dakota folded her arms and looked at me. I sat down on the other bed and smiled kindly to Mary Jane.

"Mary Jane…" I started, but she interrupted me.

"Jane." she said.

"Okay, Jane." I said and smiled, "The man you saw earlier was a ghost."

"A ghost? What are you on?"

"Well, you saw him disappear when I shot him." Dakota said, "He was a ghost."

"He wants to kill you." I said.

"Why?"

"Because you're a hooker." Dakota said, "A hooker named Mary Jane Kelly. He's repeating "Jack the Ripper's" murders. The fifth victim in London was named Mary Jane Kelly."

"That makes no sense."

"No, but that's the case." I said, "We know who the ghost are, and we're going to his grave to salt and burn his remains."

"That's disgusting."

"Yeah, but we have to. It's the only way to get rid of the ghost." Rose said.

"So, Zona here is going to stay here with you, while Rose and I go and dig up the grave." Dakota said and tossed her shotgun over to me, "Be careful."

I nodded and Rose and Dakota left the room. I redid the salting by the doorway and looked at Jane.

"Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you."

"I don't understand this." Jane said, hugging her knees, "Just because of my name? This is crazy-talk."

"I understand that you're confused."

"I must be hallucinating." Jane said, "I must quit doing drugs."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." I said.

"But I don't have enough money… and… I don't have a job. I can't get another job. No one wants to hire a drug-addicted prostitute."

"I promise you that we'll help you get up on your feet. Rose and Dakota probably know a few people around here and can pull some threads for you."

Jane looked at me and smiled a tearful smile.

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, of course. Our job is to save people."

The lights started to flicker and Jane and I got up. I raised the shotgun and looked at the salt around the room.

"What's happening?" Jane asked.

"He's here. Don't worry. He can't cross the salt line."

"Oh, my God. This can't be happening." Jane said.

The door suddenly flung open and a wind destroyed the salt line.

"Shit." I said and loaded the gun.

"Oh, my God."

The ghost walked inside the room, holding a knife. I pulled the trigger and the ghost disappeared.

"Into the bathroom. Quickly." I said.

Jane and I got into the bathroom and I salted a circle around us. I took up my cell phone and handed it over to Jane.

"Speed dial one is Dakota. Call her and tell her what's going on." I said.

Jane took the phone and called Dakota.

"Hey, it's Jane. The ghost is here!" Jane said quickly when Dakota answered, "Thank God."

Jane hung up and looked at me.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"They have just reached the coffin and are opening it now."

"That's good." I said and jumped a little when the bathroom door flew open.

Before I had the chance to shoot the ghost, he disappeared in a blue light. I exhaled and put down the gun.

"He's gone." I said and looked at Jane, "You're safe now."

"Thank you!" Jane said and jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"That's what we do." I said and hugged her back, "Now we're going to get you back on your feet."

**November 13****th****, 2006**

**Dakota POV**

I sat in the Nova, looking at a small diner, in which Rose and Jane were talking to the owner. Arizona had been really consistent that we would help Jane get a job and write her into a clinic.

I didn't really like the idea that we would pay for Jane's stay at the clinic, she was a drug-addict after all, and she might go back into that even if she became clean, but, as I said, Arizona had been really consistent and persuasive.

"You think they'll hire her?" Arizona asked from the back of the Nova.

"I don't know. I really hope so. I want to get back on the road now."

"Yeah." Arizona said.

Rose and Jane came back to the car and got inside it.

"The job is hers as soon as she's gone through the aversion treatment." Rose said.

"Very well." I said and started the car, "Let's get you back to the clinic then."

"I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to thank you enough." Jane said.

"Stay at the clinic and don't go back to the drugs." I said, "I don't want the money to go to waste."

"Hey, let's change numbers." Arizona said and gave Jane her card, "So that you can call us if something happens, and we can call you if we're in town."

"Yeah, sure." Jane said and wrote down her number on a small piece of paper, "Still, thank you so much."

* * *

"Good luck, Jane." Rose said when we got to the clinic, "I hope everything will work out for you."

"Thank you, Rose." Jane said and smiled to Rose, then she hugged Arizona tightly, "Thank you, Zona."

"Good luck, Jane." Zona said, "We'll meet again."

"I hope so." Jane said and looked at me, "Thank you, Dakota."

"Yeah, sure." I said and got back into the car.

Rose, Zona and Jane said their goodbyes and then Jane walked into the clinic and Rose and Zona got into the car.

"Well, for a hooker she was pretty nice." I said and drove off.

* * *

Yeah, that was the first of two prequels I have planned for Meet The Sullivans. I hope you liked it. The next one will take place in 2001.


End file.
